Home security systems typically have sensors distributed throughout a home or property. The sensors are generally in communication with a local alarm controller via wired and/or wireless communications interfaces. Local alarm controllers generally communicate over the public switched telephone network (PSTN) or a mobile telephone network. The local alarm controller, in response to receiving a sensor signal indicating that the sensor sensed a breach (e.g., motion, opening of a window, pressure or force on a pressure sensor), communicates an alarm signal to a central monitoring station. To communicate the alarm signal, the local alarm controller performs a speed-dial to the central monitoring station, and can communicate data to the central monitoring station. The central monitoring station typically has human operators who are notified of the alarm signal, which may indicate the specific area of a house or property that was breached. The operator will contact an owner of the property and/or police in response to reviewing the alarm signal. A problem that exists with conventional alarm systems is that a monthly service fee is typically required for a user to pay for the monitoring service to be performed. Often, the monthly service fee can dissuade potential customers to install or activate a home security system.
A problem that exists for wireline telephone carriers is the mass exodus of customers. Recent statistics have shown that thousands of customers per day have been dropping their wireline telephone service as mobile telephone services and broadband telephone services have become pervasive throughout society. Wireline telephone carriers desire to reverse the trend of losing customers. One such way is to provide services that can save customers money by eliminating monthly home security monitoring fees, but provide home security for its customers.